bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadly Illusion Shida
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60097 |no = 1637 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 224 |animation_idle = 62 |animation_move = 36 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 67, 72, 77, 82, 87, 92, 97, 102, 107, 112, 119, 122, 127, 132, 137, 142 |normal_distribute = 4, 5, 3, 4, 5, 3, 3, 5, 4, 5, 12, 12, 10, 9, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155 |bb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170 |sbb_distribute = 3, 4, 2, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 4, 2, 3, 2, 4, 3, 3, 2, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176, 179, 182, 185, 188, 191, 194, 197, 200, 203, 206, 209, 212 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = After falling into the Grand Gaia crater, Shida found himself in a world that was not Ishgria. However, all of his prior acquaintances testified that, "whatever world Shida found himself in, he would definitely continue his horrifying research. He was a dark magician, after all." Given this consensus, one must assume he continued his single-minded devotion to research. It seems likely that Shida would have used even unknown lifeforms as experimental subjects, or transformed them into savage beasts and made them his slaves. |summon = Hehehe, this power my research has yielded! I can show you if you're curious; a power that cannot be gained in your world. |fusion = No matter the circumstances, I will find a way to triumph... Truly hopeless situations do not exist. |evolution = A place other than my intended destination... Even so, it is a fascinating place. What beings are here to challenge me...? |hp_base = 6157 |atk_base = 2746 |def_base = 2039 |rec_base = 1862 |hp_lord = 8015 |atk_lord = 3444 |def_lord = 2537 |rec_lord = 2324 |hp_anima = 9132 |rec_anima = 2026 |atk_breaker = 3742 |def_breaker = 2239 |def_guardian = 2835 |rec_guardian = 2175 |def_oracle = 2388 |rec_oracle = 2771 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Dark Sanctum |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts all elemental damage, 5% all elemental damage reduction & enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 125% elemental damage & 120% Spark after 10,000 damage |bb = Alter Soul Prison |bbdescription = 30 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts own Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 12 BC, 120% self parameter boost, 50% self Spark boost & 30% HP to Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 32 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 480 |sbb = Theurgia Universe |sbbdescription = 35 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), probable slight elemental vulnerability infliction for 1 turn, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = Drains 30-35% damage, 20% chance for 15% vulnerability & 100% elemental damage |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |ubb = Ouroboros Keter |ubbdescription = 49 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), inflicts elemental vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously reduces damage taken from all types for 2 turns |ubbnote = Drains 50-55% damage, 30% elemental vulnerability, 400% elemental damage & 100% elemental mitigation |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 49 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 49 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Dark Obsession |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts elemental damage, hugely boosts OD fill rate & probable random status ailment infliction when attacked |esnote = 50% elemental damage, 50% OD fill rate, 12% Injury, Sick, Weak & 10% Curse, Poison, Paralysis |evofrom = 60096 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 20% to 40% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill3_1_note = 10% reduction |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's all elemental damage reduction effect |omniskill4_2_note = +5% boost. 10% reduction total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's huge elemental damage boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +25% boost. 125% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 75% chance to inflict ailments |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}